Strangers for a Night
by Achitka
Summary: -Complete-Find out what really happened that fateful day on Windfall and what had to be done to make it all possible. Heh, Random violence, and TeLink floof who could ask for anything more?
1. Part 1

Yes, I'm supposed to be writing something else...I am but for whatever reason it is going painfully slow - I'm thinking it has more to do with me and my inante laziness than what I've already written...

But whatever - this is only going to be a two chapter dittie - based completely off my own fanfiction, Nagori Saimon and Senkyoku - ...scary I know and you can also consider this mess full disclaimed - - anyway

The question I'm most often emailed (lately) is how, or better why, when Link and Tetra met up on Windfall, didn't they just walk away? You can all stop wondering since - I decided this needed explaining, well not really. But! That got me to thinking on the subject and it was all downhill from there. So be prepared for romance, mushy pie stuff as well as potential humor, random violence and swearing. I'm also trying out third person omniscient with a narrator whose identity isn't (hopefully) too obvious until the end- so if it's confusing...that would be why (it also gives me yet another excuse...to be a slacker.)

_what?_

* * *

**Strangers for a Night...**

* * *

_The story I'm about to tell you is true, though it all happened a long time ago.  
It is the story of how a hero and a princess learned that no matter how hard you try,  
you can never escape your chosen destiny when the fates', your friends and family conspire against you. _

* * *

_Outset Island: 48 hours Pre-Festival_

Standing out on the balcony, Grandma Namaki stood watching the cliffs where her grandson sat staring out over the bay. Since returning to Outset six months before, Link spent a little too much time doing just that. He'd kept himself busy enough, exploring bits of ruins here and there, he just wasn't happy anymore. His brooding was becoming overbearing but there was no mistaking the cause of his melancholy. Broken hearts always take the longest to mend. _That boy needs a change of scenery,_ Grandma Namaki thought, _perhaps a trip to Windfall to visit his sister would do him some good. _Aryll already was growing into a tall and willowy beauty as her mother had been. However, at sixteen, the girl was far wiser than her outward appearance. Maybe she'd be able to talk some sense into her brother.

With that in mind, Grandma Namaki went inside and wrote her granddaughter a short letter. As luck would have it, the Rito postman was only just arriving and took her letter, promising it would arrive to its destination early the next morning. Now all she had to do was convince her grandson to go to Windfall. When Link returned late in the evening, Grandma Namaki carefully broached the subject saying, "Link, you've been moping around for months. Don't you think it's about time you went out and had some fun?"

"Nope."

"Link, just because you and your pirate friend parted ways doesn't mean you should waste away here."

"I'm not wasting away, I like it here. I just needed a break. It's quiet and there's the added bonus that nothing's attacking me. Nice and safe. Certainly safer than some places I can think of." Link paused and his hands started to fidget. He twisted his neck, making it pop as he thought, _Besides the whole female half of the species is just plain crazy..._

Link's fingers were drumming on the table and Grandma Namaki could almost see his nervous energy. _That boy was wound up tighter than a shank knot. _"Perhaps it's for the best," Grandma said, "You never have learned how to control what comes out of your mouth and you did say all you two did was argue so-"

"So you can see why I'm not interested in finding another girl-."

"Who said anything about finding a girl?"

Shaking his head, Link sighed. _I'm doomed. _he thought and let his head thunk onto the table.

"There's a festival on Windfall in a few days..." Grandma offered.

"I'd rather not," Link said not lifting his head. "Maybe I'll become a monk."

"Oh, you're exaggerating, women are not that bad."

Link only grunted.

"So that's your decision then? You're just going to stay here on the island and bury your head in the sand?"

"Yup."

"That's ridiculous, you're far too young to be giving up on everything. Besides your brooding is childish and unbecoming of your Title."

Link's head came up with a snap. He stood and struck a heroic pose saying, "Well we certainly don't want to be unbecoming. How may the great and powerful, Hero of the Winds be of assistance, oh wise and venerable one?" and bowed to his Grandma.

Picking up her ladle, Grandma Namaki thwacked her grandson on the back of his still bowed head.

"Ouch!"

"Being cheeky isn't attractive, Link, your moping and sarcasm are starting to get on my nerves. I've been patient with your little drama up until now. I'm not feeling very patient anymore. You need to move on. Like or not you have a responsibility to uphold that Title," and she pointed to a small paper bound package tied up with string. "Now, I want you to take this book and these papers to your sister."

"I'm still not staying for the festival, Grandma."

"Of course you're not, dear," Grandma said.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being set up for something?"

"Maybe it's your suspicious nature, Grandson. I hear that happens when you hang around shifty pirates for years on end," she said as she waggled the ladle at him. Link took a step back not wanting to thwacked again, Grandma never missed.

"Does it matter when I leave?" Link asked, eyes never leaving her weapon.

"The sooner the better, they will be closing the school down during the festival and she'll need them before then. Oh, and take this too," Grandma Namaki said handing him a bottle.

Eying the silvery liquid inside suspiciously, Link gave the bottle a little shake, asking, "What is it?"

"It's a special recipe I brewed up."

"Well that narrows it down. You aren't going to tell me are you..."

"Tell you what, dear?" she asked ending that line of questioning and handed him a second bottle. This one was filled with a familiar golden liquid.

"And this one is for..."

"The potion shop," Grandma Namaki replied.

"Doc Bandam?"

Grandma Namaki shrugged.

"He's been writing me constantly for a 'sample' of my best elixier soup," she said. Cocking an eyebrow Link opened his mouth to ask another question but just as quickly shook his head while tucking the bottles into his pack.

"Is it alright if I leave early tomorrow?"

"That's fine dear, just make sure to get those papers to Aryll first thing."

* * *

_Somewhere on the Great Sea: 36 hours Pre-Festival_

Gonzo was listening with half an ear to the other pirates groaning at the thought of being out for two months. From his place at the helm, Gonzo watched Tetra approaching the bow. After hopping up on the forward gunswail, she sat watching the sea slip by. This probably wouldn't be the best time to remind her of her promise to the crew of some much needed shore leave. Tetra could likely use some herself as Gonzo noticed Tetra's lost and lonely expression. Link was gone six months now and Tetra hadn't mentioned him once. It was as if Link Namaki was dead and Tetra was grieving. Gonzo knew Miss Tetra didn't want to admit sending Link away might have been a mistake and she refused to talk about it, even with Nudge.

Something unnatural must have come between them, Gonzo decided. He'd been sure there wasn't anything that could bust those two up. Now Tetra sat staring at the water, refusing to look at the spot Link would always take across from her. Deciding his Captain needed a little R&R, Gonzo took to plotting how he would get Miss Tetra to enjoy some of the upcoming Windfall Market Festival.

Waving Mako over, Gonzo leaned close and told the older pirate of his plan. Mako took a step back and regarded the first mate over his glasses. Senza, who was only a few steps away, grunted and nodded his approval. They were shortly joined by Nudge, who also agreed. The four conspirators spit on the deck to seal the deal and Mako took a deep breath before he approached the Captain. The other three stood at the helm loudly discussing the weather. All turned to look down at the main deck when they heard Miss Tetra shouting at Mako.

"What do you mean we're almost out of fresh water? How did this happen?"

Shrugging the older pirate replied, "Well, Miss, you didn't leave us enough time to refill before that last mission. We left port before the water vendor opened."

Tetra paused and cocked an eyebrow at Mako. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Fine, thank you Mako for bring it to my attention."

"Yes, Miss."

"Gonzo!"

Gonzo stood straighter hearing his name. Calling back he replied, "Yes, Miss?"

"Where's the nearest port with a water vendor?"

"Windfall, Miss."

"Alright, let's turn about." Tetra studied the stars above her until her eyes settled on a particular spot in the sky. Turning toward the crew on deck, she began shouting orders.

"ALL HANDS PREPARE TO READY ABOUT!"

The order was echoed further up the decks and pirates were scrambling to pinch the sails in time with the turn. When everyone reached their assignments, Tetra paused in front of the helm. Looking back up at the clear night sky, she raised her left arm pointing toward true north. She measured out about 45 degrees with her right shouting, "HARD ALEE ON MY MARK! THREE, TWO, ONE, MARK!" Turning the wheel, Gonzo paid close attention as Tetra kept her eyes on the northern sky. When her left arm reached her right she shouted, "MARK - HOLD THE LINE!"

Spinning the wheel back to its neutral position, Gonzo held it steady as the sails were trimmed and the pirate ship picked up speed.

"Estimate?" Tetra asked.

"I'd say no more than eight hours, if the winds holds."

"That sounds about right. I'll double check our position in a bit. Where's Senza?" Tetra paused as the pirate in question approached her. "I'll need an inventory and cost sheet of what we'll need in supplies to be asea for at least two months. Have Nudge bring me a list of whatever saleable junk we've picked up that he thinks Zunari will buy."

"Yes, Miss," Senza said, disappeared below with the other larger pirate.

"Gonzo," Tetra said as she came up behind him, "What's going on, we're not running out of water by a long shot."

"I don't know what you mean, Miss."

"This is about the shore leave isn't it." When he didn't respond, Tetra said, "Fine, you babies can have your leave, but no more than 48 hours then we're shoving off."

"Yes, Miss."

"And Gonzo, you better make sure we have enough soap, since you'll be handling the laundry instead of Niko for the next four weeks."

Gonzo groaned inwardly and replied, "Yes, Miss." When Tetra went below to check on her charts, Gonzo sighed to himself and thought, _Well, at least we're heading in the right direction._

* * *

so ends part one - doh! 


	2. Part 2

**Only one thing to note: There are actually things mentioned in this story, (especially this chapter) that would be considered spoilers for the other story... I decided not to be vague and am writing this based on the assumption you've read the other. This also cuts down on what I have to rehash from the other fic (something else I am too lazy to do) - if you haven't and have no plans too... it all good then.  
**

**Strangers for a Night  
part 2  
**

* * *

Windfall Island  
18 hours before Festival

* * *

Now I think we should pick up our little drama with Link as he let the King of Red Lions spin to a halt just off the shore of Windfall. It should be noted that only three sets of eyes saw the Hero of the Winds arrival on Windfall that day and for at least two, the fewer people who knew he was on the island the better. Cruising to a nearby shoal, Link left his boat there and made a point of sticking to the outer wall of the town. 

Having overslept, Link discovered his Grandmother's ladle also made a very effective alarm clock. It wasn't surprising therefore that he was hurrying along in an effort to get to his sister's before she left for her teaching job at Miss Marie's school. About the only thing working in his favor was the knowledge that there was no chance of a certain band of pirates showing up. Or at least that's what he thought, since his last correspondence with Gonzo said they were headed in the opposite direction.

So, once Link climbed the ladder, he sprinted toward the small apartment Aryll rented above the coffee bar. Just as he turned the last corner, Link ran smack into Illari, Windfall Island's assigned Rito Postman. Both fell backward and Illari cried out as the contents of his delivery bag spilled out all around them.

"Gah!" Illari shouted. "My deliveries! You oaf! Can't you-" The Rito Postman stopped and took a second look at his assailant and asked, "Hey, aren't you Link?"

"Yub," Link said with his hands over his face. The impact with the Rito postman had given him a bloody nose. "Thab woulb be me. Sorry Illari, wasn't watching whereb I wab going. Dont worryb I'll be fine."

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding an awful lot, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeb, I'mb okayb, " Link said and carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn red bandana and used it to cover his nose. When he had that firmly in place he reached back into his pack. This time Link pulled out one of the bottles his Grandma had given him the day before. He pulled the stopper and quickly drank down half the contents. The bleeding stopped and Link lowered the cloth.

"Wow," Illari said, "What's in that?"

"I haven't the slightest," Link said returning the bottle to his pack. "It's my Grandma's special recipe, cures anything short of dead."

"Impressive," Illari said as he collected the fallen mail.

"Ooo that's right I was supposed to take it to Doc Bandam...Oh well, I'll just have to make two trips."

"Well, good winds to you Link!" Illari cried as he lifted off the ground toward the center of town. Link waved and continued, at a much more sensible pace, toward his sister's small apartment. He was about to knock when a loud squawk made him look up. Link smiled when he recognized one of Aryll's seagull friends.

The gull screed at him with concern and Link shrugged and said, "Nah, I'm alright Jake, just had a little run in with the mail. I'm good. Do you know if Aryll is up yet?"

The seagull screed again and Link nodded and was about to knock on the door, when an idea struck him. Understand, this wasn't the best of ideas, but Link was never one to let that stand in the way of a good joke. Leaning against the door as he knocked, Link let himself fall to the ground when his sister almost immediately opened the door. Aryll's usual smile turned to a gasp when Link collapsed in front of her. When she got a look at all the blood, Aryll cried, "Holy Din, Link! What happened to your face?"

Link managed to keep his eyes closed and the smile off his lips, but it was what he didn't see that was important. In her concern, his sister quickly reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle. She popped the stopper and without looking to see what it was; poured the contents into his mouth. Link immediately started to choke on the bitter tasting stuff but still swallowed most of it before he opened his eyes and sat up. Glancing at what she was holding Link gaped at his sister.

"What?" Aryll asked. The tart aftertaste made Link scrape his tongue with his teeth and he shuddered as he stood up. His mouth was already feeling tingly.

"What did you just feed me?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but it was in your pack."

Link started to get that sinking feeling he'd been had."What color was it?" he asked carefully.

"What?"

"Damn it Aryll, what color was it?"

Aryll held it up and gave the now empty bottle a shake. "Can't really tell, looks sort of silvery, you don't think it's dangerous do you?"

"Dunno, but it is one of Grandma's _special_ recipes..."

"Oh my...well, then it could be just about anything and it's too late to do anything about it now. Besides it serves you right trying to scare me like that, gods what a jerk."

"Nice, my own baby sister is trying to kill me."

"Whatever, Link, and go wash your face, all that blood is starting to creep me out."

Link dropped his pack on the floor and walked over to the basin. After a few moments Aryll walked over to him and asked, "So are you planning to telling me why you showed up, this early, with blood all over your face?"

"It's in there," Link said pointing and after pouring some water into the bowl, cleaned his face. "Grandma gave me some papers and book to bring you."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me, am I Grandma?"

"No, thank the gods and that still doesn't explain the blood."

It was right about then that a different seagull entered her apartment through the open window and interrupted their conversation.

"What is it, Jasper?" Aryll asked and the gull began squawking up a storm at which point Aryll looked at Link and burst out laughing. "Is Illari alright?" she asked between fits. Jasper bobbed her head and Link glowered at the gull as she hopped onto the apartment's only chair and continued to make a sound, Link thought, sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Nice," Link said and looking back at his sister said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the school?"

"Oh no!" Aryll cried and grabbing up the package her grandma sent, she headed for the door saying, "I'll be back in a few hours, Link. There should be some cheese and bread in the cupboard!" and she was out the door.

Cheese? Bleh, Link hated cheese. He looked around Aryll's apartment, and decided to go down to the coffee bar for some real food. At least that's what he would have done, if he'd made it to the door. It seems Grandma's special recipe was only just now kicking in and before Link realized what was happening, he dropped to the floor unconscious. The seagull known as Jake flew in through the window and landed near Jasper and quite abruptly two young men took the place of the birds.

"Eet ees strange, neh? He looks so joung." Chiyuu said.

"He ees joung, ju dope." His brother answered.

"I know, boot, I can still see heem very clearly as he was."

"Quit thinkink about zat. Eet ees unnerfing seeink jour memories in my head."

"Ju are sooch a baby, so what do ju think was in zat bottle?" Chiyuu asked from the chair.

"I haf no idea, but I suppose I chould get heem off zee floor." Jinchi replied.

Chiyuu got up from the chair, while Jinchi lifted Link onto his sister's bed. Picking up the bottle, Chiyuu sniffed at the contents. The sour smell of the concoction made his face screw up and he held the bottle away from his nose. "Gods, zat smells awfool!"

"What dose? Du ju know what eet ees?" Jinchi asked.

"A lethe, I think."

"A what?"

"A lethe, ees a spell designed to make a person forget something for a chort time."

"How chort?"

"Only a day, sometimes two," Chiyuu said and carefully smelled the bottle again. "I'm guessing two. Zees might actually make our jobe easier."

Both men paused and Jinchi said, "Wees are coming."

Chiyuu nodded while putting the bottle back in Link's pack, both men disappeared and a pair of sparrows flew out the window and a short time later two seagulls flew in. The seagulls looked at the unconscious form on the bed and flew back out the window toward the center of town.

* * *

Tetra's Cabin  
10 hours before festival

* * *

Since Link is taking another nap, this I believe, would be a good time to catch up with our wayward Princess. Tetra was in no mood for Gonzo's whining and continued to ignore his presence in her cabin. He knew she preferred to stay aboard ship whenever they docked and sat at her desk, reading while Gonzo paced. Although she and her crew were cleared of all the piracy charges laid against them with regard to the procurement of several bombs more than a few years before; the whole island was in an uproar with the arrival of the pirate ship Hoshimawari. Tetra's only real instructions to her crew before letting them leave the ship were: Don't get too drunk, stay away for the local females and don't _accidentally_ burn down the town. Most of the crew already headed out, but Gonzo remained behind. 

"Won't you at least come down to the coffee bar?" he asked.

Tetra turned in her chair and sighed, she was really getting tired of this conversation. "Gonzo, you know I never leave the ship while we're in port, so what's the deal. First, you talk Mako into lying me about the water. Now you won't leave off about me going ashore."

Gonzo paused in his pacing and pulled off his bandana and mopped his face as he said, "I'm worried about you, Miss."

"Well you don't need to be, I'm fine," Tetra said and returned to her reading.

"No, Miss, you're not."

Tetra turned back around and fixed a scowl on him that normally would get him to shove off and leave her be. To his credit, Gonzo took a step closer to her and said, "What I mean to say is, it's not right that you've shut yourself away like this."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Tetra asked.

"You've not been off this ship for almost six months, since…" he let it hang there so Tetra finished for him.

"Since I sent Link packing?"

"Yes, Miss."

"And you and the others think I should be out finding myself a new _friend?_"

"No, Miss."

"Then what the hell do you think I should be doing?"

Gonzo, uncharacteristically, sat down beside her in the room's only other chair and said quite seriously, "Living, Miss. It's like you've put you heart in a box and are afraid to open it for fear of what you'll find inside. I'm not saying you should go out and act like nothing's changed. It has, I'm just worried if you leave that box shut too long, when you do try to open it, you'll find there's nothing left inside."

Gonzo fell silent and the Princess realized her goofy older brother was right. In many ways Tetra wasn't even sure why she'd gotten so angry at Link that day, she just did. She realized later what made her even angrier was the fact that he actually did leave, just like she told him to. Still…Tetra looked back at her book for a moment before closing it.

"Alright you big baby, I'll let you have your way if this is the only way to get you to leave off…"

Gonzo smiled as he stood up and opened the door for her.

"I'll be out in a minute," Tetra said and gave him a shove out of her cabin.

"Yes, Miss," Gonzo said shut the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously I lied and there will be at least one more chapter (maybe two if I can't work it all together)**


	3. Part 3

So...okay this got a little longer a lot faster than I expecting it to and there's a chance for an additional chapter...sorry...ummmm yeah **  
**

* * *

**Strangers for a Night  
Part III**

* * *

Windfall Island  
13 hours pre festival

As you might have already guessed, Chiyuu's assessment of the silvery liquid was right on target and Link woke several hours later to a pounding headache and an awful taste in his mouth. Reaching into his pack, he dug out the still half full bottle of his Grandmother's special soup and drank it down. While it helped ease the worst of it, the annoying ringing in his ears didn't go away. Irritated he walked to the window and looked down at the town. There were people everywhere now, and he wondered just how long he'd slept. There was no chance he'd get off the island without someone seeing him and he could tell from the sun's position in the sky it was well past noon. Looking at the vendor tents set up along the island's main road, he saw the few already open for business emblazoned with a large circled 'Z'

Zunari's tents were always the first to open and the last to close. Link actually had a few things he wanted to sell so decided to head out for a while and catch up with his sister later. Glancing at the small mirror on the wall near the door, Link paused when he noticed he had blood all over the front of his shirt. It took him a moment to remember running head first into Illari, but since he was going out in public, he might as well not look like a refugee.

Pulling off his shirt Link tossed it on the bed, and pulled out his spare from his pack and cocked and eyebrow. These were not his clothes and could only assume his Grandma switched them for his usual things. He got a second surprise when another piece of clothing fell out of the shirt as it unrolled. Link picked the fallen piece, which turned out to be a vest made of dark green linen. He'd seen this before, but at the moment couldn't remember where, so he filed the information away to think about later. Setting the vest aside he noted the shirt was unremarkable other than the green piping that circled the collar and cuffs, but it looked the right size so he changed into it. He slipped the vest on, stood back from the mirror, and decided he looked good. He also realized he really needed to do something about his hair, so with a sigh he removed the vest and shirt and found Aryll's washtub, soap and bucket. He pulled the leather strip off his ponytail and chucked in on the bed as well.

Grabbing the bucket he headed for the spigot that was at the end of the narrow balcony leading to Aryll's apartment. The water was cold but Link didn't really care and after a few trips had enough for a respectable bath. Once clean, he picked up the leather cord to retie his hair but paused after a good look at it and decided it was time to replace that as well. So after a half-hearted attempt at straightening his hair, Link Namaki headed out the door and toward the center of town.

* * *

**8 hours pre festival**

Aryll yawned as she listened to seven-year-old Kara recite one of the histories Miss Marie found on the legendary land of Hyrule. Every time Aryll heard one, she thought of Tetra and the stories she told Aryll as they sailed back to Outset after defeating Ganondorf. Taking a quick look up at the clock, Aryll noted there were only a few more minutes of class. It was hard keeping the children focused on their studies with all the racket outside, since every child in the room knew that after today there would be no lessons for a whole week because of the market festival. Aryll overheard more than one conversation on how they planned to be up and out to watch the fireworks scheduled for midnight to kick off the event.

When Kara finished and Aryll thanked her, she told all the children to gather their things while Miss Marie made the end of the day announcements. Aryll glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of someone that looked a lot like Gonzo and a young woman with a long braid, she didn't immediately recognize and Aryll felt a odd moment of jealousy. Not that she had any right to be, but there it was and even though Aryll couldn't see the woman's face she just bet she was pretty. The couple was lost in the steadily thickening crowd as the continued in the direction of the coffee bar and Aryll sighed.

You should know Aryll didn't really think Gonzo was on the island. Her brother forwarded most of the news he got about the pirates, so she knew Tetra planned to be on the other side of the ocean. Still Aryll thought it would be wonderful to see them all. She did wonder if Link stayed on the island. Like Tetra, Link spent a good deal of time avoiding people. Shutting himself away on Outset, he rarely spent more than an hour or two on Windfall before heading home. Aryll understood why, but she figured he'd have snapped out of it by now and like her Grandmother, Aryll was getting a little annoyed with her big brother. Her attention snapped back to the classroom as Miss Marie dismissed the children so Aryll gathered up her things to head home and rolled her eyes when she heard a familiar questioning squawk.

"Aryll," Miss Marie said, "you have visitors."

"Stalkers is more like it," Aryll muttered as Jasper hopped though the still open door.

"Will you be at the fireworks later?" Miss Marie asked.

"Yeah, those are always great."

"Will you be going alone?"

"I hope not, my brother stopped by and if he's still around I plan to drag him along with me. If not, well I thought I saw a friend on the street a bit ago, I'm going to see if I can find him before it gets too crowded."

"_Him? _" Miss Marie said with a sly smile.

"He's just a friend of my family that I haven't seen in a while, Miss Marie," Aryll protested but could feel the heat rising in her face.

The schoolteacher noticed and poked Aryll's arm saying with a wink, "Just a friend, huh?" Aryll turned a deeper shade of red and Miss Marie laughed and said, "He must be an especially good friend then."

"Yes he is," Aryll said and smiled in spite of herself as she gathered the last of her things.

"Well I hope you find him and I'll see you in a week," Miss Marie said as Aryll bowed and headed for the door. "Have a good festival!" she called.

"I will and thank you Miss Marie."

Once on the street Aryll ignored Jasper as she squawked at her. It didn't take long for the gull to get the message and leave off and after a final squawk a rather miffed Jasper flew up and away from her toward the docks. While Aryll was interested in finding out if the man she saw was Gonzo, she was more interested in having some dinner. The smells that wafted toward her from the food court were so tantalizing Aryll decided she'd go have a bite to eat before heading out.

* * *

**7 hours pre festival**

People like to think that Link is easily distracted, but to say so would be untrue. The Hero of the Winds was actually quite intelligent, an excellent fighter, and considered by most females to be very handsome. Still there were times that Link's lesser personality traits made there way through. He could be stubborn, sarcastic, and down right moody. Even with all this, his only real problem of late was that he was in love with a woman that promised to kill him if they ever crossed paths again…and Tetra always kept her promises.

His head constantly reminded him their parting really was for the best, all they ever did was argue and Link still felt a twinge of guilt remembering the odd sense of relief he'd felt when Tetra finally did tell him to go. Nevertheless, the piece of his heart that her memory clung to made him wish things had turned out differently. His curious nature made him wonder if they'd get along any better if they met each other for the first time today and even though it was an impossible wish, Link whispered it to the wind anyway.

Struck by a sudden bout of dizziness, Link stumbled. When he regained his balance, he stood there for a moment trying to remember what it was he just thinking about. Whatever it was, the thought was gone and Link shrugged and headed over toward the auctioneer tents to see if he could find a suitable gift for his Grandmother's upcoming birthday. _What do you buy for the woman who wants nothing?_ he wondered. By now he'd sold most everything he'd collected and had a fair amount of rupees to show for it and didn't think twice when he turned into an alley to get across town quicker.

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his musings but Link didn't stop, he just looked around to see what he could use. There were at least three, possibly four people following him, but they were so noisy that Link wondered what they were up to. His eye caught on a wooden sill and Link pulled out his hookshot. Since it was apparent they'd been planning an ambush, he'd give them one.

* * *

**5 hours pre festival**

Having left the coffee bar, we now find the pirate captain and her first mate wandering the streets of Windfall. They passed by most of the downtown shops lining the hill and headed up toward the main plaza. Somehow, Gonzo managed to talk Miss Tetra into watching the fireworks and he was determined to find a good spot to do so. The streets were filling quickly as more and more people arrived on the island to watch the annual display. Gonzo watched Tetra for signs of irritation, he was well aware of her general dislike of crowds and did his level best to keep things entertaining.

Looking along the plaza walls, Gonzo spotted four teenage boys tied together and hanging from a tree just outside the gate. Their arms were flailing and Gonzo lost track of what Miss Tetra was saying as he strained to see beyond the crowd. Gonzo was about to point out the boys, when he spotted Link standing below them with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face, periodically reaching out and pushing the boys to set them spinning.

When Tetra realized he wasn't paying attention anymore she thwacked him in the chest saying, "Hey! What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Miss," Gonzo said and turned Tetra toward the next row of tents. The nearest was a deep purple with a gold symbol of a crystal ball. "Let's check out the fortune tellers." Gonzo said in a rush. He all but shoved Tetra into the tent and followed in behind but was stopped in his tracks by what he saw.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tetra demanded but Gonzo just stood there with his mouth open. When Tetra turned back to see what he was gaping at, her own mouth dropped open. A thick gold curtain separated the back portion of the tent but that wasn't so much the curtain itself that held their attention; it was the red and gold embroidered lions. The Nohansen family crest held Tetra spellbound for a moment before she took a cautious step forward and touched one. A small shock resonated from her Triforce piece and Tetra yanked her hand back. _How weird it that?_ she wondered and felt an almost overwhelming need to push the curtain aside but the sounds of voices behind it made her pause.

"Only one customer at a time, please," came a female voice on the other side.

Tetra took a step back and noticed for the first time there were chairs set up along the walls. Having been plagued since childhood with pre-cognitive dreams Tetra normally didn't put much stock in fortune tellers, but the weird resonance left her curious, so instead of leaving, she sat down to wait. Tetra noticed Gonzo's uneasy expression as he made to sit down also.

"You don't have to wait with me Gonzo, I'll be alright, besides this is more walking than I've done in a while now, so I'll rest here for a bit. Why don't you go find us some dinner?" Tetra suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She could tell he was relieved when she smiled and nodded. Gonzo disappeared through the tent flap and Tetra settled in to wait.

* * *

Exiting the tent Gonzo only managed three steps before he ran smack into a teenage girl coming around a corner with a plate full of food. Next thing he knew there were hot ribs all over the front of his shirt and Gonzo felt his anger rising. The girl was attempting to wipe away the barbeque sauce with her hands and said, "Oh my Goddesses are you alright?" 

Gonzo knew that voice and immediately focused on the speaker broke into a wide grin and said, "Aryll!"

Aryll's eyes shot up to his face as she too smiled and Gonzo forgot the sauce as she glomped him in a hug and cried, "Gonzo!" She pulled away from him, looked down at her dress, and burst into a fit of giggles. "What are you doing here? Link said you guys were headed for Great Fish."

"We were, but we stopped here to take on water and supplies first. Are you hungry?"

Aryll glanced down at her dress and said, "Yes, but now I want to get cleaned up first. Would you mind if we stopped by my place first?"

"Not at all," Gonzo said completely forgetting he'd left Tetra in the fortune teller's tent three steps behind him. Gonzo, you see, was quite sweet on Link's younger sister, but the seven-year age difference between them made him leery of ever actually admitting it to her and without looking back, the pair wandered back down the hill.

* * *

Tetra looked up as the gold curtain drew back and watched as Tingle walked by her and out of the tent without glancing in her direction. This made her wonder anew since this was pretty strange behavior for the mapmaker. 

"You can come in now missy," the voice she'd heard earlier said.

_Missy? _And Tetra wondered how the voice could have known she was a girl. _Only one way to find out_, she thought and stood up and being careful not to touch it, stepped through the curtain. Tetra sat on the other side of the table between them and dropped a red rupee into the bowl with the others there. The old woman's hair was white with age and pulled back in a braid similar to her own, but it was this woman's blue eyes and that knowing look that made Tetra a bit nervous. When Tetra didn't say anything the older woman said with a smile, "You don't look the type to be needing advice, so what is it I can help you with today, little miss?"

"Can you really tell me my future?" Tetra asked.

The old woman's smile did not lessen, but at that moment her eyes appeared strangely sad and she said, "Let's not mince words little miss, you and I both know the future is unknowable until experienced. While I can see the paths your life might take, I still cannot choose them for you. It will always remain up to the listener to decide which will be followed to their destined ending."

"That's pretty fancy talk, but if you believe that, why are you here hawking fortunes?"

"My chosen path brought me to this place and I will follow it to it's ending, though I will tell you the journey here was harder than I expected it to be."

A sudden commotion out in the outer area distracted Tetra and she turned in her chair as a pair of men she thought must be in their late thirties came through the curtain. Both of the men had slightly graying blond hair and similar features, so Tetra decided they were brothers. The shorter of the pair came to a halt first when he noticed her and held out a hand to stop the taller who only just then realized Tetra was there. Still they were an odd pair and Tetra heard the old woman say behind her, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm with a client and aren't you two supposed to be _catching a boat_ right about now?"

The pair looked at one another for a moment and turned on their heels and without saying anything walked back out the way they'd come in. Curious Tetra asked, "You know those two?"

"Yes, they are my sons."

_Well you can't pick your family, _Tetra thought and accepted the answer even as her thoughts drifted back to Link. What if they'd never met. It made Tetra wonder if they'd have the same problems if they met each other for the first time today. This woman obviously had experiences similar to her own and Tetra decided to ask a different question. "Not to be nosy, but do you ever wonder what happens to those other paths that are left unchosen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I have this friend..."

"Are they a good friend?"

"Like sisters...anyway, this friend fell in love with someone a long time ago, but now all they do is argue, so we...I mean they broke it off."

"I'm not sure I understand the question dear."

"I don't understand the question, either, but I guess what I'm wondering is, do you think it's possible to backtrack and revisit those paths?"

"Everything, Princess, is possible with time."

Tetra's thoughts scattered and though her outward expression at the mention of the title did not change, her insides she felt as if she'd been sucker punched. Perhaps this is why she never felt the magic until it hit her, but from that moment on Tetra knew some bit of her memory was missing, just what that was though, remained a mystery.

"What did you just do?" Tetra asked in a dangerous tone, "what was that magic you used on me."

"Time is what you asked for, Princess, so that time has been granted. I have used no magic…in fact," the older woman said and fixed Tetra with a stare, "you are not even here."

Tetra felt a shiver run through her and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground watching people walk by. _Why am I sitting on the ground? _she wondered as she rose and dusted herself off. She looked around but didn't see Gonzo anywhere and deciding she didn't want to wait for him to come back, Tetra headed in the direction of the food tents.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing if I let you four go without calling the constable, you won't be bothering anyone else tonight?" Link asked the four teenagers hanging in front of him. They all looked a bit ill from being spun around for the last half an hour and responded in the affirmative. "Good," Link said and released the grappling hook dropping the boys to the ground. Link didn't stick around to watch as the boys attempts to get up. He'd had enough of the island and decided it was time to go. No longer interested in buying anything, Link started down the hill toward the shoal where he'd left his boat earlier in the day. After two steps into the water though, Link realized the King of Red Lions was gone. He stared at the empty space where his boat used to be and cursed. _Of all the times for you to wander off, why now? Stupid boat, _he thought and trudged back up the hill. 

When he reached the plaza he decided to get something to eat and got into line behind a young woman with blond hair. There were several servers behind the counter, so Link and the young lady placed their orders at the same time. Link pulled out his wallet and fished out a blue rupee and a few greens as he waited for his meal. The young woman next to him was patting her pockets and from the way her blue eyes widened, it was apparent she was a little short on funds. Link knew how that felt and it certainly didn't hurt that she was probably the most strikingly beautiful girl he'd ever come across. _Ah, the things I do for pretty ladies,_ he thought, and Link fished out a second blue rupee. When the food arrived, he set the rupees on the counter. The server thanked them noting there was enough for both and a nice tip besides he collected the rupees and walked away.

Link determined not to say anything, more because he knew his Grandma was right. Not only would he trip over his own tongue, but whatever did come out would likely sound stupid or worse, lurid. And she really was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen so not wanting to spoil the gesture, Link only smiled as he raised his bowl of ramen to the young woman. She blinked and before she could protest, Link walked away from the counter to find a quiet spot to eat his food. Weaving through the crowd, Link made for the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, he continued forward until he reached a spot not too overcrowded by the people there for the fireworks. With a sigh, Link hopped up on the ledge and sat back as he sipped the broth while he wondered just who the pretty lady was.

* * *

Tetra got that sinking feeling when she felt her pockets and realized she had no rupees with her. She was about to tell the server to take back the order when the young man she noticed behind her in line dropped enough rupees on the counter for both meals. She'd already decided he was as tall, if not taller, than Gonzo, but not as thickly built as her brother. When he raised his bowl with a smile, Tetra blinked and the handsome young man walked off without saying a word. 

Keep in mind Tetra normally didn't allow strange men to buy her things. Especially the handsome ones, they always seemed to think she was beholden to them for the privilege, not to mention she thought it rather a creepy thing to do. However, before the words could even form in her head, she was thrown off when he smiled at her. This is not to say that other men didn't smile at her, they did, unfortunately they tended to have ulterior motives like the gift givers and she found it odd that she was actually hoping this young man did have ulterior motives.

Tetra shook her head and picked up her bowl of ramen as she watched him weave through the crowd of people to see where he ended up. Gonzo should be back soon from wherever he'd wandered off to, but Tetra was in no mood to wait around for him so she decided to go find out that man's name.

* * *

What?? I'm not the one that asked the question...so yeah - there will be another chapter to this...and let me know if youthink this fits within the context of the story - or if I'm wandering off on a tangent... 


	4. Part 4

I've decided it's pointless for me to ever try to guess how long something I'm writing will get...

* * *

**Strangers for a Night  
Part IV**

* * *

One hour to go and then it time for the fireworks...heh

* * *

Aryll walked into her small apartment and after she lit a short candle, she moved next to the ceiling lamp. Aryll growled as she looked around in disbelief. I told you earlier, Link woke up a bit fuzzy on the details of what happened earlier in the day. Strangely enough, this included his drinking that 'special' potion his grandmother brewed up. Therefore, after cleaning himself up, you should not find it surprising that cleaning up after himself completely escaped his attention and as any good sister would when faced with such a mess she muttered, "I'll kill him." 

But to do that, she'd have to find him first. She changed quickly and yanked her door open to find Gonzo leaning against the rail. When he saw the look on her face he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing a good smack upside my big brother's head wouldn't fix," Aryll said crossly.

"Gah! That's right, Link is on the island, I saw him just before I left Miss Tetra ..." Gonzo trailed off and an expression of abject terror crossed his face and his eyes went wide when he abruptly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. While it did occurred to Gonzo in that moment that some bit of his memory was missing, none of that mattered since he clearly remembered what Tetra said she would do to Link if she did happen to run into the Hero of the Winds. Grabbing Aryll's hand, he pulled her in the direction of the stairs Gonzo and said in a rush, "Gods, please don't let those two run into one another."

"Tetra came ashore. Why?" Aryll asked as Gonzo pulled her along.

"I talked her into it and left her down near the plaza. I'm supposed to be getting her dinner."

"Oh my. Well let's split up, if either of us finds Link we'll try to get him to come back here, okay?"

Gonzo nodded and the pair headed off in opposite directions.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Gonzo spotted Tetra walking away from the food tents with a steaming bowl. The tables were in the other direction so Gonzo wondered just where Miss Tetra was going. When he followed her line of sight up to the arch, Gonzo felt the blood leave his face. Link was sitting there sipping at a bowl of something; happy as you please and Miss Tetra was headed straight for him. Just as Gonzo was about to try to cut her off, someone tugged on his shirt. Gonzo turned, thinking perhaps it was Aryll, but was met instead by a well-placed fist to his jaw.

Now Gonzo is a very large and very strong pirate and after shaking his head, he glared at the two boys he now found in front of him. There wasn't anyone else nearby and Gonzo noticed the pair were speaking in hushed tones. More curious to him was that they were doing so in a language, Gonzo had never heard before and he wondered where they could be from. In his travels, he'd been to just about every island on the Great Sea, but this dialect he did not recognize. Gonzo cleared his throat to get their attention and he noted the boy with green eyes must be in charge since when he nudged the taller boy with blue eyes, they stopped their argument and smiled up at him. There was something eerily familiar about the pair, both were blonds and neither looked to be more than twelve years old. While one outstripped the other by at least four inches both were certainly too short to have hit his jaw with that much force so Gonzo looked around the crowd asked, "Did either of you two see who took a poke at me?"

They boys exchanged glances, the taller shrugged and the other rolled his eyes, but both turned and pointed toward a large balding man behind them. Gonzo pushed past the pair in the direction they'd indicated, but stopped after a few yards once he realized what he was doing. He cursed and turned back in the direction he was heading before. Miss Tetra was no longer in sight; the pair of boys…gone as well. Gonzo looked up at the arch and noted Link was still there, but he decided if Miss Tetra really had seen Link, things wouldn't be so calm up there. Deciding to search elsewhere he headed for the docks, what was more likely was that the captain had grown tired of waiting and went back there. When Gonzo considered what he'd gone through to get her off the ship in the first place, he frowned. He was right back where he started.

* * *

The fortuneteller Tetra met earlier in the evening stepped out of the shadows of a darkened storefront. The archway across the plaza held all of her attention as she watched Link quietly eat his dinner. He really was far to trusting and she knew whether with women or random passers by, Link, never did learn how just to say no and walk away. While she was personally convinced this is was a 'boy thing' Link never seemed to mind taking on everyone else's problems and making them his own to solve. Maybe he got bored easily but in general, this tended to lead to complications, and she supposed this situation was no different. Her attention drifted back to watch Gonzo as he disappeared into the crowd and the boys Gonzo spoke to a few moments before joined her.

"Dende povos, mui sache ju ve sei ne. Puide pochi daj'agrie um folha tem'pele selie," she said to the pair shaking her head.

"Jus chould not speak zat ways here, ju weel draw attention," the taller boy said.

"Iste bon de?" the fortuneteller said with a wry smile, "y ju pende falindo cin um accent spisso che deku ablio se non pinte andact?"

The shorter boy elbowed the other and asked, "Do ju remember seeink heem?"

"I told you before, it's just not that simple Chiyuu."

"Boot wees are here...I don't understand."

"Don't forget even though the shadow's spell was already at work by this point in time. It wasn't just the unbinding that separated them, they were already avoiding all contact with one another and without this odd little intervention, they most likely would have stayed that way. This is the only time I recall them both being in the same place prior to the time loop being set off," she said but was interrupted by the other boy.

"I am curious why we did note stop zat from happenink?"

"Needs be, Jinchi. There are simply too many paths that could be altered if we interfered with that event, including what we are trying to accomplish here. However, this can still go wrong. If my memory serves, the shadow and his accomplice will arrive here some time near dawn. His goal is to keep them apart. While he may not ever realize that their paths have been altered, he will do whatever he needs to, to see that the unbinding continues to work its magic. This also means that eventually the unbinding will win over, that's why it's important they get it together tonight."

The fortuneteller gazed up at the arch and smiled, she knew Tetra was not on her way back to the ship. The pirate captain had made her way up the stairs and found a place to sit along the opposite side of the arch from where her intended victim sat quietly eating his bowl of ramen. Well perhaps victim is too strong a word, but the older woman knew that Tetra's heart, when properly motivated, could overrule her better judgment and if the feeling was strong enough, it could manage it without ever letting her head know that was happening.

"Boot eezant zat a paradox?"

"Exactly, but now that we've set them on the path, all we can hope for is that with their memories of each other suppressed, they'll do what comes natural."

* * *

Tetra watched the young man who bought her dinner with growing curiosity. Why would he do that? she wondered. She watched him as she sipped her ramen pondering what the attraction was when a girl who looked to be in her late teens approached him. Her blond hair was lighter than his, and her blue eyes flashed as came up beside his a socked him full force in the arm. He hardly budged and didn't look a bit angry. Tetra was by no means close to where he was sitting but she couldn't help but overhear their conversation since the girl immediately began shouting at him.

"Link, you dolt, how could you?"

He favored the girl with a quizzical expression that made Tetra smile. _So your name is Link, eh? _she thought, _well that gets one detail out of the way._

The girl continued her mini tirade and finished it by telling Link to find somewhere else to sleep, cause he wouldn't be staying with her. Tetra decided the pair must be siblings, since, she didn't like the idea of him being with anyone else and they looked so much alike. She paused in her thoughts and groaned aloud, _You don't own him you moron. _Still her curiosity overruled her annoyance and she moved closer to the pair being careful to stay out of sight. It humored her that Link only smiled as his sister's irritation got the better of her and Tetra heard him say, "Sorry, little sis, promise you won't set Jake and Jasper on me and I'll clean it all up later."

"Why later?"

"Guess I'm gonna watch the fireworks after all."

"You're kidding," she said.

"No choice really, I was gonna head home but I seemed to have misplaced my boat."

"How weird is that? I could send Jake and Jasper to have a look around. Those two can find anything."

"Yeah that'd be great. You eaten yet?"

"No, I tried to, but I ended up wearing most of it."

"I thought your clothes looked different. Come on then, it's my treat," Link said and hopped from his perch.

"You're still cleaning up that mess, Link," his sister said as they headed toward the stairs.

Link paused and held his hands over his heart a dramatic pained expression on his face he said, "You wound me with your skepticism. Can't a guy buy his favorite sister some food? "

The girl laughed and said as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm your only sister and I know you better than that."

Tetra watched them as the made their way back across the plaza. Link bought his sister and himself more food and both took seats at tables set up nearby. Her attention wandered and she spent some time looking at the various people that wandered around the plaza below. When she let her herself refocus on the pair below her, the sister was looking right at her and Link was pointing in her direction. Tetra actually felt a moment of panic as she took a quick step back back from the wall out of sight.

* * *

"So you do know her?" Link asked.

Aryll tore her gaze from the arch and looked at her brother. _He's lost it for sure,_ she thought.

"So are you going to answer the question or what?" Link asked popping a biscuit into his mouth.

Aryll, until that second completely forgot the 'special potion' Link drank earlier. This brought to mind her grandmother's letter that she'd not read. Aryll got an odd feeling of apprehension as she blinked and said, "Tetra...her name is Tetra Shukkon."

"Tetra..." Link said with a weird sort of smile. "Thanks little sis." Link got up from the table and while Aryll was not surprised at her big brother expression. She knew perfectly well that Link really did love Tetra no matter how much he denied it of late. What was creeping her out was that he didn't seem to remember Tetra at all and said in a rush, "Link I gotta get something from my apartment. Promise you won't move until I get back."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Alright, I promise."

Link watched his sister disappear in to the crowd and looked down at his now empty plate. His eyes strayed to Aryll's abandon dinner and surreptitiously pulled it in front of him. _No need to waste good food, _he thought. When Link looked up again he found two sets of eyes watching him. The boys looked familiar but he couldn't say why exactly but they didn't have any food with them so Link wondered if they'd eaten. From the way they were eying his plate, he guessed no.

"Hungry?" Link asked setting down his fork. The pair nodded and Link sighed and pushed the plate across the table to them. "Stay here I'll be back with more in a minute, you two like ramen?" The pair broke into wide smiles and nodded again. "Two ramen coming up," Link said as he got up and headed back to the food tents.

* * *

Aryll ran through the crowd toward her apartment, barely slowing for people that appeared in front of her. The only thing that slowed her at all was Gonzo. He came around a corner and she ran over to him and without explaining dragged him in the direction of her home. Gonzo was confused, but followed her to her destination. Aryll burst into her apartment and rifled through the pile of books she'd dumped on the table earlier. Finding her Grandmother's letter she tore it open and read it while Gonzo read over her shoulder.

_Aryll, _

_I hope this letter finds you well, as you know your brother's odd behavior has needed correcting for some time. I'm guessing he'll show up there shortly after you receive this. He is bringing you some papers and a few books that Master Sturgeon promised to Miss Marie. He is also carrying a potion I brewed up that I wanted him to take to Doc Bandam along with a sample of my elixir soup. If, for whatever reason, your brother ends up ingesting the silvery one, he may start to act a little strangely. _

_Either way, it's important you just let him be. He needs a break from his little melodrama anyway and the effects of the Lethe will most likely wear off within a few hours or a few days depending on how much he swallows. _

_Love - Grandma_

Aryll dug through her memory and remembered what a Lethe was. When it came back, her breathe caught and Gonzo asked behind her, "Aryll what's a lethe?"

"It's a potion that make a person forget." Aryll walked over to her window and looked in the direction of the the food court.

"Forget what?" Gonzo asked as he came up beside her.

"It depends on the person who drinks it and what they want to forget. Lethe's can be made to clear everything out permanently or they can be very specific and mask only the memories the potion drinker wants taken."

"How could a potion know that?"

"It doesn't, the person has to wish for it. It has to be a strong wish too, otherwise it won't work properly," Aryll explained and she recalled how Link didn't seem to remember Tetra at all. _Was he really that bad off that he'd want to forget her?_

"So you think Link took one?"

Aryll laughed a little nervously and said, "I know he did, I fed it to him myself this morning." Gonzo gave her a confused look and she added, "Don't ask."

"Alright, but what's he forgotten?"

"Tetra."

* * *

Stepping back toward the wall Tetra only saw two boys sitting where Link had been a few moments before. _Now where did he go, _she wondered. Heading down the stairs she walked over to the table where the boys were sitting she tapped the shorter of the two on the shoulder. He turned to face her and Tetra smiled at the mess of barbecue sauce on his face. He was certainly enjoying his dinner.

"Did either of you see where the man who was sitting her a few minutes ago?"

They nodded and both hurriedly tried to clean themselves up as they both got up and grabbed one of her hands. Normally Tetra would not have cooperated, but these two reminded her of someone... someone she knew well, so when they pulled her the rest of the way to the table, Tetra sat down.

"You two have names?" she asked.

"Jake," said the taller boy.

"Jasper," replied the other.

"Nice to meet you both," Tetra said, "So that man I asked you about, did you see where he went?"

The boys nodded again and pointed in the direction of the food tents. Tetra looked up to find Link was back and he was holding two more bowls of ramen.

"Hello there," he said and Tetra wondered how anyone could put away that much food. Still she was startled when he asked, "Do these two belong to you?"

"Me? No, I was just keeping them company."

"Oh," he said, "Waiting for someone then?" and he set the bowls in front of the boys, who immediately dove into the meal.

"You could say that."

"Well nice meeting you."

When he started to move away Tetra said quickly, "You're Link right?"

"Yeah, that's me and you're Tetra."

"How did you know that?"

"My sister told me."

"Oh that girl you were with earlier."

Link cocked an eyebrow and Tetra felt the heat in her face rise. _Idiot you just told him you've been watching him._ Link may have noticed but to Tetra's great relief didn't mention it. Instead he replied, "Yeah, she asked me to wait around her for her to come back...but I've decided she's taking too long. At this rate, I'll end up buying dinner for every waif that wanders by. Wanna go for a walk?"

Tetra looked back at the boys who were still enjoying their meal and replied, "Yes."

Link apparently knew just about everyone on the island, since a number of people, including the mayor all stopped to greet him. Link, while courteous, seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention and led Tetra outside the town walls and stopped near the shore. He remained quiet for a while and without looking at her asked, "So do you come here often?"

"Not really, just in town for a few days," Tetra said.

"For the festival then?"

"Not exactly...where do you hail from?"

"Outset."

Tetra paused when the name of the island tickled something in the back of her brain. "Outset?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"Never been there," Tetra said. There was something wrong with the statement, but since she couldn't decide what, she shrugged and asked a different question. "Any family here other than your sister?"

"No, my Grandmother still lives on Outset, only my sister lives here on Windfall and I'm bored with talking about me. Where do you call home?"

"Everywhere and nowhere..." Link wore a puzzled expression so Tetra explained. "As far as I know I was born aboard ship, in the middle of the ocean during a terrible storm. "

"So you've lived your whole life on board?"

"Yup. The ocean's my home, always has been. Normally I don't leave the ship, but I got conned into coming ashore by my first mate. I'm the Captain by the way and my ship is tied up in the harbor. Wanna see?"

"Yeah."

They walked along the beach tot he dock and when they stopped in front of a rather large ship Tetra said with a proud smile, "Behold the great Hoshimawari."

The sails and flags were neatly furled, more because the mayor didn't want any extra attention being paid to the pirates and Tetra didn't need anymore headaches. She already agreed to pay for any damage her crew might cause so the restrictions was rather stupid in her opinion. Of course her entire crew knew that if she caught wind of any of them so much as spilling a drop of ale, she'd find new and exciting ways to make their lives miserable.

"Wow..." was all that came out of Link's mouth as he took in the size of the ship. "You must be able to take on some pretty good cargo. What do you usually freight?"

"Freight?"

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Ummmm...this and that."

Link's eyes continued to wander up and down the ship. "Wow," he repeated as his gaze stopped here and there, a huge grin growing on his face. Tetra felt a blush rising in her face and sighed as she realized she was quite impressed with this person. It really didn't make a lot of sense, she'd just met him for pity's sake and gave herself a shake when she found herself staring at his changes in expressions. Tetra took a deep breath, smitten or no, she was always wary of entanglements of the romantic variety. There had been a few in her past that hadn't worked out well and Tetra resolved she wouldn't lose her head over it. _Still, _she thought as she looked up at him again, _he is awfully handsome._

Link was still taking in the ship and asked, "This and that, huh? You sure you aren't a pirate?"

"Pirate...well I guess in some circles of society they might call it that, I prefer to think of it as salvage."

He barked out a laugh and Tetra decided not to get irritated with herself when her own surreptitious motives made her sigh at the sound of it. To help take her mind off that she asked, "So what is it that you do? From that pack I'd say you're not the stay at home type."

"I travel around a lot."

"Doing what?"

He paused as he searched for the right words. "People hire me…to...find things."

"You mean you look for treasure too."

"Let's call it salvage."

This time Tetra laughed and when Link suggested they go for a ride on the Ferris wheel, Tetra agreed. When he smiled as he caught up her hand and Tetra surprised herself when she did not protest. Link however, went still when he realized what he'd done and probably would have released her hand if she's wanted. Thing was, she didn't really want him to and though Link's touch remained light, Tetra felt a thrill as his skin remained against hers. The feeling brought to mind a similar encounter and Tetra tried to remember when that was, but was lost in the excitement of this moment. Tetra tightened her grip enough to let her handsome stranger know she was perfectly content to allow him to pull her along into the crowd. So he did.

Standing in line for the ride, Link disappeared briefly but turned up with a curious smile on his face. _Whatever,_ Tetra thought. She actually enjoyed this ride though she rarely made time for it. After loading several passengers into various cars, the ride began its gentle rotation. Tetra closed her eyes whenever the car neared bottom and listened to the woosh of the machinery as they went by. There were no metal parts and the creak of the wooden gears as they rubbed against each other made her think of her ship at night and the sound the masts made in the wind. When the ferris wheel slowed and the passengers disembarked, Tetra wondered what they would do next. As their car neared the top, the ride stopped moving. After a few minutes of waiting Tetra looked over the edge to see what the hold up was, but she couldn't see the ride operator any more.

Still looking over the side she said, "The ride stopped."

"Did it?" Link asked.

"Yes it did, but then I have a feeling you know why since that face reeks of guilt."

"Kreeg, he's the owner of this ride, owed me a favor for something I did for him a while back."

"Really?" she asked. "Must have been an awfully big favor."

Link shrugged. "Was an accident, actually."

"Accident? You know if I didn't know better I'd swear you were up to something. You're not one of those hopeless romantics that believes in love at first sight, are you?" Tetra asked.

He didn't say anything at first, just stared out over the town. Something about that question made him unhappy but when he looked back at her, his unhappiness was gone and after a moment Link said, "Not usually."

This wasn't the answer she expected and it made Tetra wonder why she asked it to begin with. Link straightened his back as he twisted his neck making it pop and for the first time Tetra notice then the tiny white lines that criss-crossed the exposed parts of his right arm and hand. Those scars are old, she thought and it made her wonder just how young he was when he got them. The vivid image of a boy holding a shining blade flickered through her memory, but she lost track of it though when he said;

"What if I told you I did it because I thought we could watch the fireworks from here?"

"I would have to tell you that it sounds more like a ploy."

"You think?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a bit then turned to her and asked, "Is it working?" Tetra burst into a fit of laughter at the question and Link scratched the back of his head and said, "So that's a no."

"What happens if I say yes?"

"Just this," and Link leaned forward and kissed her squarely on the lips. While Tetra was hoping that was what he meant, she was gripped by a moment of acute anger that made absolutely no sense to her. She squelched the feeling and ignored it when it reared up again a moment later. Just as she did when he took her hand she felt that intense familiarity and Tetra reminded herself, she wasn't going to fall for him, but knew she already did somewhere in her heart. Her anger evaporated as that feeling took hold of her and when he pulled away Tetra truly wished he hadn't. There was something warm and comfortable about the way his kiss filled that empty place she'd forgotten about.

"Just that?" she asked in a somewhat breathless voice. Link didn't look away from her even as the festival fireworks began. He didn't say anything and the intensity of gaze left her completely spellbound. When he reached up to touch her face, Tetra leaned into the gentle caress and realized she already knew the answer.

* * *

Like I said I don't do graphic - vague and unusual yes and I don't know that I'll write more of this - I might - I think the original question has been answered but then I never can resist -

To anyone that's read the other - do you think it made sense overall? - I wonder about that sometimes - Leave me a review and let me know - achitka

Random Translations:

"Dende povos, mui sache ju ve sei ne. Puide pochi daj'agrie um folha tem'pele selie." - "Silly boys, I told you that wouldn't work. We'll have to keep an eye out for him later."

"Iste bon de? y ju pende falindo cin um accent spisso che deku ablio se non pixe andact?" - "Is that so? and you think speaking with an accent thicker than deku bark won't draw attention?"


	5. Chapter 4 only better

I've decided it's pointless for me to ever try to guess how long something I'm writing will get... I also re-wrote then over half this chapter there were glaring plot errors and other such things that gnaw at my brain until I fix them so Chapter 5 is really chapter 4 only better - so I decided to re-release it. I'll leave chapter 4 up cause I'm too lazy to delete it right now. You don't have to read it, but I think it's 100x's better than before .. so off we go

* * *

**Strangers for a Night  
Part IV**

* * *

One hour to go and then it time for the fireworks...heh

* * *

Aryll walked into her small apartment and after she lit a short candle, she moved next to the ceiling lamp. Aryll growled as she looked around in disbelief. I told you earlier, Link woke up a bit fuzzy on the details of what happened earlier in the day. Strangely enough, this included his drinking that _special potion_ his grandmother brewed up. Therefore, after cleaning himself up, you should not find it surprising that cleaning up after himself completely escaped his attention and as any good sister would when faced with such a mess Aryll muttered, "I'll kill him." 

But to do that, she'd have to find him first. Changing quickly, she yanked her door open to find Gonzo leaning against the rail. When he saw the look on her face he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing a good smack upside my big brother's head wouldn't fix," Aryll said crossly.

"Gah! That's right, Link is on the island, I saw him just before I left Miss Tetra ..." Gonzo trailed off and an expression of abject terror crossed his face and his eyes went wide when he abruptly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. While it did occurred to Gonzo in that moment that some bit of his memory was missing, none of that mattered since he clearly remembered what Tetra said she would do to Link if she did happen to run into the Hero of the Winds. Grabbing Aryll's hand, he pulled her in the direction of the stairs and Gonzo said in a rush, "Gods, please don't let those two run into one another."

"Tetra came ashore. Why?" Aryll asked as Gonzo pulled her along.

"I talked her into it and left her down near the plaza. I'm supposed to be getting her dinner."

"Oh my. Well let's split up, if either of us finds Link we'll try to get him to come back here, okay?"

Gonzo nodded and the pair headed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Pushing his way through the crowd, Gonzo spotted Tetra walking away from the food tents with a steaming bowl. The tables were in the other direction so Gonzo wondered just where Miss Tetra was going. When he followed her line of sight up to the arch, Gonzo felt the blood leave his face. Link was sitting there sipping at a bowl of something; happy as you please and Miss Tetra was headed straight for him. Just as Gonzo was about to try to cut her off, someone tugged on his shirt. Gonzo turned, thinking perhaps it was Aryll, but was met instead by a well-placed fist to his jaw. 

Now keep in mind that Gonzo is a very large and very strong pirate and after shaking his head, he glared at the two boys he now found in front of him. There wasn't anyone else nearby and Gonzo noticed the pair were speaking in hushed tones. More curious to him was that they were doing so in a language, Gonzo had never heard before and he wondered where they could be from. In his travels, he'd been to just about every island on the Great Sea, but this dialect he did not recognize. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he noted the boy with green eyes must be in charge since when he nudged the taller boy with blue eyes, they stopped their argument and smiled up at him.

Gonzo did a double take, there was something eerily familiar about the pair, both were blonds and neither looked to be more than ten years old. While one outstripped the other by at least four inches both were certainly too short to have hit his jaw with that much force so Gonzo looked around the crowd asked, "Did either of you two see who took a poke at me?"

They boys exchanged glances, the taller shrugged and the other rolled his eyes, but both turned and pointed toward a large balding man behind them. Gonzo pushed past the pair in the direction they'd indicated, but stopped after a few yards once he realized what he was doing. He cursed and turned back in the direction he was heading before. Miss Tetra was no longer in sight; the pair of boys…gone as well. Gonzo looked up at the arch and noted Link was still there, but he decided if Miss Tetra really had seen Link, things wouldn't be so calm up there. Deciding to search elsewhere he headed for the docks, what was more likely was that the captain had grown tired of waiting and went back there and he needed a new shirt anyway. When Gonzo considered what he'd gone through to get her off the ship in the first place, he frowned. He was right back where he started.

* * *

Tetra watched the young man who bought her dinner with growing curiosity. _Why would he do that?_ she wondered and watched him as she sipped her ramen. Tetra pondered her attraction as she watched a girl who looked to be in her late teens approach him. The girl's blond hair was lighter than his and her blue eyes flashed as she came up beside him and socked him full force in the arm. He hardly budged and didn't look a bit angry. While Tetra was by no means close to where he was sitting, she couldn't help but overhear their conversation since the girl immediately began shouting at him. 

"Link, you dolt, how could you?"

He favored the girl with a quizzical expression that made Tetra smile. _So your name is Link, eh? _she thought, _well that gets one detail out of the way._

The girl continued her mini tirade and finished it by telling Link to find somewhere else to sleep, cause he wouldn't be staying with her. Tetra decided the pair must be siblings, since, she didn't like the idea of him being with anyone else and they looked so much alike. She paused in her thoughts and groaned aloud and thought, _You don't own him you moron. _Still her curiosity overruled her annoyance and she moved closer to the pair being careful to stay out of sight. It humored her that Link only smiled as his sister's irritation got the better of her and Tetra heard him say, "Sorry, little sis, promise you won't set Jake and Jasper on me and I'll clean it all up later."

"Why later?"

"Guess I'm gonna watch the fireworks after all."

"You're kidding," she said.

"No choice really, I was gonna head home but I seemed to have misplaced my boat."

"How weird is that? I could send Jake and Jasper to have a look around. Those two can find anything."

"Yeah that'd be great. You eaten yet?"

"No, I tried to, but I ended up wearing most of it."

"I thought your clothes looked different. Come on then, it's my treat," Link said and hopped from his perch.

"You're still cleaning up that mess, Link," his sister said as they headed toward the stairs.

Link paused and held his hands over his heart, a dramatic pained expression on his face he said, "You wound me with your skepticism. Can't a guy buy his favorite sister some food? "

The girl laughed and said as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm your only sister and I know you better than that."

Tetra watched them as the made their way back across the plaza. Link bought his sister and himself more food and both took seats at tables set up nearby. Her attention wandered and she spent some time looking at the various people that wandered around the plaza below. When refocused on the pair below her, the sister was looking right at her and Link was pointing in her direction. Tetra actually felt a moment of panic as she took a quick step back from the wall out of sight.

* * *

"So you do know her?" Link asked. 

Aryll tore her gaze from the arch and looked at her brother. _He's lost it for sure,_ she thought.

"So are you going to answer the question or what?" Link asked popping a biscuit into his mouth.

Aryll, until that second completely forgot the 'special potion' Link drank earlier. This brought to mind her grandmother's letter that she'd not read. Aryll got an odd feeling of apprehension as she blinked and said, "Tetra...her name is Tetra Shukkon."

"Tetra..." Link said with a weird sort of smile. "Thanks, little sis." Link got up from the table and while Aryll sat there trying to figure out what she should do. She was not surprised at her big brother expression, she knew perfectly well that Link really did love Tetra no matter how much he denied it of late. What was creeping her out was that he didn't seem to remember Tetra at all and said in a rush, "Link I gotta get something from my apartment. Promise you won't move until I get back."

"Why?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't been taste testing at the wine tents-"

"Link!"

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll wait...for a while."

Link watched his sister disappear in to the crowd and looked down at his now empty plate. His eyes strayed to Aryll's abandon dinner and after glancing around, he surreptitiously pulled it in front of him. _No need to waste good food, _he thought. When Link looked up again he found two sets of eyes watching him. The boys looked familiar but he couldn't say why exactly but they didn't have any food or parents with them so Link wondered if they'd eaten. From the way they were eying his plate, he guessed no.

"Hungry?" Link asked setting down his fork. The pair nodded and Link sighed and pushed the plate across the table to them. "Stay here I'll be back with more in a minute, you two like ramen?" The pair broke into wide smiles and nodded again. "Great, two ramen coming up," Link said as he got up and headed back to the food tents.

* * *

Aryll ran through the crowd toward her apartment, barely slowing for people that appeared in front of her. The only thing that slowed her at all was Gonzo. He came around a corner and she ran over to him and without explaining dragged him in the direction of her home. Gonzo was confused, but followed her to her destination. Aryll burst into her apartment and rifled through the pile of books she'd dumped on the table earlier. Finding her Grandmother's letter, she tore it open and read it while Gonzo did the same over her shoulder. 

_Aryll, _

_I hope this letter finds you well, as you know your brother's odd behavior has needed correcting for some time. I'm guessing he'll show up there shortly after you receive this. He is bringing you some papers and a few books that Master Sturgeon promised to Miss Marie. He is also carrying a potion I brewed up that I wanted him to take to Doc Bandam along with a sample of my elixir soup. If, for whatever reason, your brother ends up ingesting the silvery one, he may start to act a little strangely. _

_Either way, it's important you just let him be. He needs a break from his little melodrama anyway and the effects of the Lethe will most likely wear off within a few hours or a few days depending on how much he swallows. _

_Love - Grandma_

Aryll dug through her head until she remembered just what a Lethe was and her eyes went wide as her breathe caught and Gonzo asked behind her, "Aryll what's a lethe?"

"It's a potion that make a person forget," Aryll said as she walked over to her window and looked in the direction of the food court.

"Forget what?" Gonzo asked as he came up beside her.

"It depends on the person who drinks it and what they want to forget. Lethe's can be made to clear everything out permanently or they can be very specific and mask only the memories the potion drinker wants taken."

"How could a potion know that?"

"It doesn't, the person has to wish for it. It has to be a strong wish too, otherwise it won't work properly," Aryll explained and she recalled how Link didn't seem to remember Tetra at all. _Was he really that bad off that he'd want to forget her?_

"So you think Link took one?"

Aryll laughed a little nervously and said, "I know he did, I fed it to him myself this morning." Gonzo gave her a confused look and she added, "Don't ask."

"Alright, but what's he forgotten?"

"Tetra."

* * *

Stepping back toward the wall Tetra only saw two boys sitting where Link had been a few moments before. _Now where did he go, _she wondered. Heading down the stairs she walked over to the table where the boys were sitting she tapped the shorter of the two on the shoulder. He turned to face her and Tetra smiled at the mess of barbecue sauce on his face. He was certainly enjoying his dinner. 

"Did either of you see where the man who was sitting here a few minutes ago?"

They nodded and both hurriedly tried to clean themselves up as they both got up and grabbed one of her hands. Normally Tetra would not have cooperated, but these two reminded her of someone... someone she knew well, so when they pulled her the rest of the way to the table, Tetra sat down.

"You two have names?" she asked.

"Jake," said the taller boy.

"Jasper," replied the other.

"Nice to meet you both," Tetra said, "so that man I asked you about, did you see where he went?"

The boys nodded again and pointed in the direction of the food tents. Tetra looked up to find Link was back and he was holding two more bowls of ramen. Tetra wondered how anyone could put away that much food.

"Hello," Link said smiling and Tetra felt her hear skip a beat. Just like the last time, Tetra felt her thoughts scatter for a moment and thought to herself, _You are in way over your head this time Tetra Shukkon._ Link set the two bowls in front of the boys, who immediately dove into the meal. Tetra watched the boys as they ate. While she'd swear she'd never laid eyes on either of them, there was something about the pair that made Tetra think of those rare lazy mornings when she was young and her favorite breakfast of pancakes and jam. Tetra remembered a promise she'd made to herself to learn how to make those one day. She smiled and wondered if their mother ever made such things. She realized this was a strange thing to be wondering, but they sure were cute little guys. Link cocked an eyebrow at her lack of response and shrugged and said, "Umm, well then it was nice meeting you, Miss." And started to move away.

Tetra jolted herself out of her silence quickly said, "Wait, I wanted to thank you, for earlier."

"You're welcome," Link replied and startled her when he asked, "Do these two belong to you?"

"Me? No, I was just keeping them company."

"Waiting for someone then?"

"You could say that."

An odd look of disappointment crossed his features and it dawned on Tetra what he must be thinking so she asked, "You're Link right?"

"Yeah, and your name is Tetra."

Tetra was momentarily surprised he knew her name so asked, "How did you know that?"

"My sister Aryll told me."

"Oh that girl you were with earlier."

Link again cocked an eyebrow and Tetra felt the heat in her face rise. _Idiot you just told him you've been watching him._ Link may have noticed but to Tetra's great relief he didn't mention it. Instead he replied, "Yeah, she asked me to wait around here for her to come back..." Link scanned the crowd and then refocused on Tetra saying, "But, I've decided she's taking too long. At this rate, I'll end up buying dinner for every waif that wanders by, no offense."

"None taken. I'm a little tired of the crowds myself. Wanna go for a walk?"

He took another look around and then back at the boys who were still enjoying their meal and replied, "Yes."

Link, apparently, was known to just about everyone on the island. A number of people, including the mayor all stopped to greet him. The Mayor eyed Tetra warily and she barely kept herself from laughing as Link introduced her to His Honor. All that attention seemed to make Link a bit uncomfortable and the first chance he got he led Tetra outside the town walls and stopped near the shore. Finding a dry spot on the grass Link sat down and gestured for Tetra to do the same. She did and they sat silently together watching the beauty of sunset that day. Link remained quiet for a while and without looking at her asked, "So do you come here often?"

"Not really, just in town for a few days," Tetra said.

"For the festival then?"

"Not exactly...where do you hail from?"

"Outset."

Tetra paused when the name of the island tickled something in the back of her brain. "Outset?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"Never been there," Tetra said. There was something wrong with the statement, but since she couldn't decide what, she shrugged and asked a different question. "Any family here other than your sister?"

"No, my Grandmother still lives on Outset, only my sister lives here on Windfall and I'm bored with talking about me. Where do you call home?"

"Everywhere and nowhere..." Link wore a puzzled expression so Tetra explained. "As far as I know I was born aboard ship, in the middle of the ocean during a terrible storm. "

"So you've lived your whole life on board?"

"Yup. The ocean's my home, always has been. Normally I don't leave the ship, but I got conned into coming ashore by my first mate. I'm the Captain by the way and my ship is tied up in the harbor. Wanna see?"

"Yeah."

They walked along the beach to the dock, and when they stopped in front of a rather large ship, Tetra said with a proud smile, "Behold the great Hoshimawari."

The sails and flags were neatly furled, more because the mayor didn't want any extra attention being paid to the pirates and Tetra didn't need anymore headaches. She already agreed to pay for any damage her crew might cause so the restrictions were rather stupid in her opinion. Of course her entire crew knew that if she caught wind of any of them so much as spilling a drop of ale, she'd find new and exciting ways to make their lives miserable.

"Wow..." was all that came out of Link's mouth as he took in the size of the ship. "You must be able to take on some pretty good cargo. What do you usually freight?"

"Freight?"

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Ummmm...this and that."

Link's eyes continued to wander up and down the ship. "Wow," he repeated as his gaze stopped here and there, a huge grin growing on his face. Tetra felt a blush rising in her face and sighed as she realized she was quite impressed with this person. It really didn't make a lot of sense; she'd just met him for pity's sake and gave herself a shake when she found herself staring at his changes in expressions. Tetra took a deep breath, smitten or no, she was always wary of entanglements of the romantic variety. There had been a few in her past that hadn't worked out well and Tetra resolved she wouldn't lose her head over it. _Still, _she thought as she looked up at him again, _he is awfully handsome._

Link was still taking in the ship and asked, "This and that, huh? You sure you aren't a pirate?"

"Pirate...well I guess in some circles of society they might call it that, I prefer to think of it as salvage."

He barked out a laugh and Tetra decided not to get irritated with herself when her own surreptitious motives made her sigh at the sound of it. To help take her mind off that she asked, "So what is it that you do? From that pack I'd say you're not the stay at home type."

"I travel around a lot."

"Doing what?"

He paused as he searched for the right words. "People hire me…to...find things."

"You mean you look for treasure too."

"Let's call it salvage."

This time Tetra laughed and when Link suggested they go for a ride on the Ferris wheel, Tetra agreed. When he smiled as he caught up her hand and Tetra surprised herself when she did not protest. Link however, went still when he realized what he'd done and probably would have released her hand if she'd wanted. Thing was, she didn't really want him to and though Link's touch remained light, Tetra felt a thrill as his skin remained against hers. The feeling brought to mind a similar encounter and Tetra tried to remember when that was, but was lost in the excitement of this moment. Tetra tightened her grip enough to let her handsome stranger know she was perfectly content to allow him to pull her along into the crowd. So he did.

* * *

"Zees ess how I remember zem. So we haf succeeded, neh?" Chiyuu asked me quietly as he watched Link and Tetra disappear into the crowd. For once Jinchi made no comment. Though my sons are twins, only Chiyuu remembers any of the time we spent together as a family. 

"I told you before; it's just not that simple Chiyuu."

"Boot wees are here...I don't understand."

"Keep in mind the shadow's spell is already at work by this point in time. It wasn't just the unbinding that separated us, we were already avoiding all contact with one another and without this odd little intervention, we most likely would have stayed that way. This is the only time I recall us both being in the same place prior to the time loop being set off."

"I yam curious why we did note stop zat from happenink?" Jinchi asked.

"Needs be, Jinchi. There are simply too many paths that would have to be altered if we interfered with that event, including what we are trying to accomplish here. However, this can still go wrong. If my memory serves, the shadow and his accomplice will arrive here some time near dawn. His goal was to keep us apart. While Sarith may never realize how the paths have been altered, he will do whatever he needs to, to see that the unbinding continues to work its magic. This also means that eventually the unbinding will win over, that's why it's important those two get it together tonight."

"Boot zat ees a paradox," Chiyuu said.

"Perhaps, but it is also a paradox you and your brother and your father owe your existence to. Maybe playing the fortuneteller to this incarnation of myself was a little too ironic, but now that the path's been set, all we can hope for is that I'll remember doing what comes naturally."

* * *

Standing in line for the ride, Link disappeared briefly but turned up with a curious smile on his face. _Whatever,_ Tetra thought. She actually enjoyed this ride though she rarely made time for it. After loading several passengers into various cars, the ride began its gentle rotation. Tetra closed her eyes whenever the car neared bottom and listened to the woosh of the machinery as they went by. There were no metal parts and the creak of the wooden gears as they rubbed against each other made her think of her ship at night and the sound the masts made in the wind. 

When the Ferris wheel slowed and the passengers disembarked, Tetra wondered what they would do next. As their car neared the top, the ride stopped moving. After a few minutes of waiting Tetra looked over the edge to see what the hold up was, but she couldn't see the ride operator any more.

Still looking over the side she said, "The ride stopped."

"Did it?" Link asked.

"Yes it did, but then I have a feeling you know why since that face reeks of guilt."

"Kreeg, he's the owner of this ride, owed me a favor for something I did for him a while back."

"Really?" she asked. "Must have been an awfully big favor."

Link shrugged. "Was an accident, actually."

"Accident? You know if I didn't know better I'd swear you were up to something. You're not one of those hopeless romantics that believes in love at first sight, are you?" Tetra asked.

He didn't say anything at first, just stared out over the town. Something about that question made him unhappy but when he looked back at her, his unhappiness was gone and after a moment Link said, "Not usually."

This wasn't the answer she expected and it made Tetra wonder why she asked it to begin with. Link straightened his back as he twisted his neck making it pop and for the first time Tetra notice then the tiny white lines that criss-crossed the exposed parts of his right arm and hand. Those scars are old, she thought and it made her wonder just how young he was when he got them. The vivid image of a boy holding a shining blade flickered through her memory, but she lost track of it though when he said;

"What if I told you I did it because I thought we could watch the fireworks from here?"

"I would have to tell you that it sounds more like a ploy."

"You think?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a bit then turned to her and asked, "Is it working?" Tetra burst into a fit of laughter at the question and Link scratched the back of his head and said, "So that's a no."

"What happens if I say yes?"

"Just this," and Link leaned forward and kissed her squarely on the lips. While Tetra was hoping that was what he meant, she was gripped by a moment of acute anger that made absolutely no sense to her. She squelched the feeling and ignored it when it reared up again a moment later. Just as she did when he took her hand she felt that intense familiarity and Tetra reminded herself, she wasn't going to fall for him, but knew she already did somewhere in her heart. Her anger evaporated as that feeling took hold of her and when he pulled away Tetra truly wished he hadn't. There was something warm and comfortable about the way his kiss filled that empty place she'd forgotten about.

Link didn't look away from her even as the festival fireworks began. He didn't say anything and the intensity of gaze left her completely spellbound. "Just that?" Tetra asked in a somewhat breathless voice. He reached up to touch her face and Tetra leaned into the gentle caress realizing she already knew the answer.

* * *

doh! That's definitely better - I hate it when I get lazy


End file.
